The invention is a medical diagnostic X-ray machine and patient support table for performing fluorographic, radiographic, and linear tomographic studies of various anatomical features.
The usual examination room for radiographic and fluorographic study of a patient contains several pieces of equipment. A patient table is provided for supporting and manipulating the patient. A first bucky is mounted in the table and used with a radiographic X-ray tube hung from the ceiling for radiographic studies. A second bucky is mounted to the wall and used with the same X-ray tube for performing chest X-rays. A second X-ray tube is mounted beneath the table, and a spot film device supported above the table is rigidly mounted with respect to the second tube to keep them aligned. An electronic image intensifier is attached to the spot film device for alignment when needed for fluorographic studies. The spot film device and tube carriage are counterbalanced by movable weights in the table. When linear tomography is to be performed, the ceiling mounted X-ray source and table mounted bucky are temporarily coupled by a mechanical linkage.
This arrangement has several disadvantages. First, there is considerable duplication of parts because X-rays are emitted from two different tubes and intercepted by one of four or more different detection devices independently mounted in three locations. Second, the apparatus must be positioned carefully, as the position of the table with respect to the wall must be appropriate for chest X-rays, the area near the ceiling is obstructed by the ceiling mounted parts, and room must be provided to move away and store equipment not being used for a particular procedure. To shift from one mode of operation to another several pieces of equipment must be moved in and aligned, and often the patient must be moved on the support surface of the table.
Other problems relate to the versatility of the table. The movable counterweights mounted in the table for counterbalancing the table-mounted tube carriage can interfere with examination of the patient, as anatomical features overlying the radiopaque counterweights are obscured.
Another problem relating to known patient tables has been how to keep the table high enough to clear the floor when tilted vertically and yet low enough for a patient to easily mount it from the floor. The prior solutions to this problem--a patient step for mounting the table or longitudinal translation of the table during tilting to clear the floor--have been less than ideal.
Still another problem with the prior assemblies is that the overhead X-ray tube emits more stray radiation than a table-mounted tube would.
The prior art designs have also employed less than optimum human engineering. For one thing, prior assemblies with their excess equipment unduly limit lateral access to the patient, thus complicating resuscitation or other manipulation of the patient. Equipment surrounding the patient also can be frightening. Furthermore, assemblies which move the patient table transversely or longitudinally can be hazardous, as the patient is in close proximity to moving parts.
In short, although prior assemblies have been successfully used for radiographic and fluorographic examinations they have several limitations which, if removed, would improve efficiency and safety while allowing the equipment to be used for a wider range of necessary studies.